


Changing Courses

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Colony (TV 2016), Home Alone (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst and Drama, Crack, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character-centric, References to Home Alone Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Another theory on what could've been of the 1990 film 'Home Alone'.





	Changing Courses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Changing Courses  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Nathaniel Dave Ray Sarah and Taylor. Betas: Chris and Jari. Omegas: Dylan and Bridget. Based(loosely) on the 1990 film 'Home Alone'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Another theory on what could've been of the 1990 film 'Home Alone'.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari McCallister…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Peter McCallister...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kate McCallister...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time in a world of only Alphas Betas and Omegas lived several people. The Alphas were Nathaniel "Nate" Buzolic, Sarah Wayne Callies, and Taylor Swift. The Betas were Chris Pratt and Jari McCallister. The Omegas were Dylan Sprouse and Bridget Satterlee. 

Jari lived with many people. It was sometimes hard to keep track, especially since relatives of relatives had moved in. Such as Chris, Nate, and Taylor. A few days before Christmas Jari was up in his room. The family had a planned trip to the Philippines in order to visit some old relatives. Jari's parents yelled that the pizza had arrived. Jari went downstairs and straight for the dining room. He looked around the table. But the pizza he usually got was nowhere in sight. 

"What happened to my pizza?" Jari asked. 

"We ordered it, but I guess someone's going to have to barf it up Jari. I ate it." Nate replied. 

"You asshole!" Jari shouted. 

Jari charged Nate and the scuffle between them knocked soda and other drinks all over the family's plane tickets. The fight was broken up by their mother who got a hold of the two teenage boys. 

"That's enough from the two of you. Jari, to the attic now." Jari's mother ordered. 

"But mom, this is not my fault. Nate is the one who ate my pizza." Jari said. 

"You know the rules Jari, you're sleeping in the attic by yourself tonight." Jari's mother said. 

If there was one wish that Jari had, it would be to live alone. Without anyone. He was tired of getting dumped on. Jari grabbed a blanket and pillow on the way up to the attic. The door to the attic opened about an hour later. In walked Chris wearing pajamas. Chris knew that Jari didn't like being in the attic alone. Nor would the latter sleep well that night. The Beta had come to stay with him. Chris climbed in the bed and then placed his arm around Jari. The two fell asleep shortly afterwards. The next morning everyone left for the Philippines. But they forgot two important things. Chris and Jari. If that wasn't bad enough there were two women named Sarah and Bridget who wanted to rob the house. The entire day Chris and Jari used clever maneuvering to make it look there were still adults inside the house. Backing the two women off until that evening. Sarah and Bridget caught onto their game while watching the house from their van. The two made plans to rob the house that evening. When two teenage boys would be asleep and wouldn't interfere. 

Jari found Chris and told him about the robber's plan. The only thing the two could do was prepare themselves for the inevitable. That Evening Sarah and Bridget broke into the house. Chris pulled Sarah's hair. Jari tripped Bridget who fell headfirst into a bowl of flour. He needed the robber's attention on them. And not on the house anymore. Sarah ordered Bridget to go after the boy's instead the house. They had made it personal. Chris and Jari led the robbers outside. But their arms were grabbed by robbers. Sarah had Chris while Bridget had the other. They promised to make the boys "pay" for what they had put them through. Police sirens sounded in the distance. The robbers ran off. The cops arrested them minutes later. Sarah and Bridget would be going to jail for a long time. The boys then noticed their neighbor Taylor. She had been the one to call the police. Jari avoided her often because of Nate's "horror" stories. In the stories Taylor was described as a serial killer who kept the victims in her garbage can. 

"Taylor, thank you for saving us." Jari said. 

"No problem. You both should get inside, it's getting late." Taylor said. 

"I'm sorry that I thought you were a psycho who killed her neighbor. It's just something Nate said." Jari said. 

"We're really sorry about that." Chris apologized. 

"If you want to thank me, just try to be more polite from now on. You can wave if you see me and not pretend you didn't. " Taylor told them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
